Un cerezo en el caos
by Crimela
Summary: Durante el ataque del Nueve Colas, Itachi Uchiha busca un lugar seguro para su hermano y encuentra un misterioso árbol de cerezo.


Hola.

Gracias por entrar. Esta es una historia que pretende explicar por qué el cabello de Sakura tiene tan peculiar color. Espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Un cerezo en el caos**

Su escasa edad no le impidió sentir pavor, no por el demonio que destruía su aldea, sino por lo que significaban las tres aspas negras que brillaban en los ojos de fuego de la bestia. A sus cinco años podía comprender las consecuencias que traería para su familia… si llegaba a sobrevivir… si alguien llegaba a sobrevivir.

Apretó con fuerza a su hermano pequeño, envuelto por una pesada manta café. Tragó el horror que le producía ver el Sharingan en los ojos de la bestia y, con cuidado, se aseguró de atar al niño pequeño a su pecho.

Se alejó de las dependencias del clan que ardían en fuego. Los pasillos y los patios estaban vacíos y la casa permanecía silenciosa, como si una matanza no se estuviera llevando a cabo a escasos metros, como si el rechinar de la madera incendiándose no fuera más que el canto de los grillos. Sus padres no estaban. Lo sabía. Su madre no estaba en la Casa Uchiha o habría corrido a socorrerlos. No parecía que ningún alto miembro estuviere ahí, mientras, la ciudad era abatida por una bestia con las aspas inconfundibles del Sharingan en los ojos.

El humo empezaba a alcanzarlo. Corrió. Debía alejarse, buscar un lugar seguro, pero, primero, necesitaba encontrar a alguien de su familia. Corrió a las habitaciones de Shisui.

Shisui Uchiha, era cuatro años mayor que Itachi, estaba en su segundo año en la academia, pero ver su hogar convertido en una brasa de fuego lo había paralizado. La presencia de sus primos lo hizo recapacitar: debía proteger la aldea. Fuera quien fuera la bestia, su deber era proteger la aldea.

Antes de marchar para reunirse con otros shinobis de la aldea, Shisui advirtió a Itachi del peligro y le pidió que buscara un lugar seguro.

Nada que Itachi no hubiese deducido antes, pero necesitaba la fuerza tranquilizadora de su primo para saber que todo estaría bien. Debía proteger a su hermano, de apenas unos meses de nacido, por lo que echó a correr. Su casa era demasiado vieja y grande para que fuera segura, además, estaba el tema del Sharingan en los ojos del demonio y de la posible existencia de más atacantes. ¿Qué haría si iban tras él? ¿Cómo podría defender a su hermano?

No pensaba detenerse hasta encontrar un lugar seguro, pero escuchó un gemido. Un poste había caído sobre uno de los ancianos del clan, trató de hacer algo, pero ya era muy tarde… el golpe resultó mortal. Miró con terror la cabeza semi aplastada del abuelo de su primo y estrujó a Sasuke, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

Apretó la mandíbula y tomó conciencia del peligro que corrían. La ola de destrucción que estaba dejando la bestia era imparable. Pero debía proteger a su hermano, encontrar un lugar seguro. Debía haber un lugar que fuera seguro.

Pronto el humo le llenó los pulmones, se tiró al suelo y gateó. Con Sasuke atado a su pecho, avanzó a gatas, sin importarle las magulladuras en sus manos y rodillas, esquivó los escombros y cambió el rumbo para permitirles el paso a las personas que corrían con baldes de agua. Contó las calles que recorría a gatas, a oscuras, trataba de recordar el camino y de no perderse.

Los gritos venían de todas partes y el humo imposibilitaba la visión; el calor lo abrasaba y sentía en la boca del estómago un enorme terror. La aldea estaba débil, acaban de terminar una cruenta guerra y ahora esto: ¡una bestia la destruía! ¿Cuántas personas habrían fallecido ya, en un solo día? ¿Estarían sus padres entre las bajas?

Necesitaba un refugio. Algo lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos del fuego y de las pisadas del animal.

Algo… que los salvara.

No sabía ni dónde empezar a buscar, no sabía si encontraría más obstáculos a la salida de la aldea, pero su único objetivo era salir. Divisó las últimas casas del casco central de la aldea, a su derecha solo había un profundo agujero y las cenizas, aún rojas, de lo que antes fue una posada para viajeros. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia los árboles densos, cuyas ramas se mecían por el viento fuerte, avivando la estela de fuego que había dejado el demonio.

Se detuvo, en medio de los árboles, cuando divisó una niebla gris, que empezaba a diluirse. Estaba a unos veinte metros de algo muy inusual. Su corazón latió asustado. Se trataba de un árbol de cerezo floreado, en aquella época. En medio de aquel desastre, del caos, del fuego, había un árbol de cerezo con sus hermosas flores rosadas.

Un árbol de cerezo, que florecía. Un demonio de fuego, que quemaba. Y él, en el medio.

Una flor voló hacia él. Extendió la mano y la sintió en su palma. Era real. Sin embargo, se mantuvo alejado. La delicada flor, de rosa pálido, contrarrestaba con el ambiente del que él venía. _No podía ser verdad_.

Había una mujer, de cabello claro y ropa sucia, apoyada en el tronco del árbol. Lloraba y tenía un bulto sucio en el pecho. La vio realizar unos sellos y tocar el centro del árbol con su palma extendida. Le pareció un jutsu de invocación.

Abrió la boca y retrocedió un paso cuando una figura grisácea y translúcida apareció. No supo cómo se materializó o si era real. Le pareció ver que salía de las raíces del árbol, como una niebla blanquecina o quizá estaba formado por cada flor de cerezo que caía, meciéndose con suavidad, dándole la apariencia de intangibilidad y movimiento. No sabía qué era, pero le maravillaba.

Parecía tener rasgos humanos. Un espíritu humano. ¿Era eso una mano? ¿Estaba sonriendo? Le pareció verle unos hermosos ojos verdes. ¿Era un espíritu protector? Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que había sido invocado por la mujer. El árbol debía ser el recipiente del espíritu.

La mujer parecía una aldeana, pero llevaba zapatos ninja. ¿Los habría robado, era una atacante? Su falda estaba sucia y chamuscada, y el cabello rubio le tapaba el rostro y aquel misterioso bulto que sostenía con tanto ahínco...

Contuvo la respiración cuando el espíritu se acercó al bulto que la mujer sostenía, sospechó que se trataba de un niño… como su hermano. El bulto se cubrió de flores de cerezo. Contó el tiempo, seis segundos, y las flores de cerezo se dispersaron… como en una explosión silenciosa.

Vio una vez más al espíritu, a un lado de la mujer. Tenue, una cantidad menor de flores de cerezo le daba forma, y por instantes, parecía desaparecer.

Vio los labios de la mujer moverse, le agradecía, y el espíritu desapareció, se fundió en las hojas de cerezo, que empezaron a caer todas…

En ese momento, cuando el aroma suave de las flores les llenó sus pulmones, limpiándoles de la suciedad del fuego, como una fragancia renovadora, su hermano lloró. La mujer clavó sus ojos verdes en ellos.

—Acércate—dijo.

Itachi obedeció. Comprobó que era una aldeana y que el bulto se trataba de una niña pequeña, envuelta en una manta rosa pálida, igual de sucia y chamuscada que la vestimenta de la mujer. Las flores de cerezo caían por montones, ya habían cubierto las piernas de la mujer. Sasuke lloró más fuerte.

—¿Has perdido a tus padres?—preguntó la mujer. Puso a su hija en su regazo y extendió los brazos para recoger a Sasuke que no paraba de llorar. Itachi, confiado lo entregó. Temía que hubieran ninjas enemigos en los bosques y el llanto de su hermano los atrajera. Sasuke guardó silencio cuando la mujer le dio pecho.

Itachi tomó el bulto rosa y alzó a la niña, pensó que así la mujer estaría más cómoda. Además, quería saber que le había hecho el espíritu que había visto. La niña tenía los ojos entrecerrados, parecía despertar de un letargo. Era un poco más grande que su hermano y tenía un fino cabello rosa… como el color del cerezo.

La niña apretó con fuerza uno de las flores, que continuaban cayendo.

Las flores seguían cayendo y en la aldea seguía la destrucción.

—Ahora serán hermanos—murmuró la mujer, mirando al pequeño niño que había amamantado. Lo colocó en sus piernas, que ahora eran un suave cojín de flores. Sus brazos cayeron a un costado y cerró los ojos con languidez, estaba exhausta. La invocación se había llevado todo su chakra.

La mujer dormía. Su rostro se veía tranquilo y satisfecho. Itachi colocó a la niña en el regazo y miró a los dos niños. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero con el puño de su mano, los limpió.

Tenía dificultades para unir los acontecimientos que acababa de vivir. Era imposible que la mujer que dormía bajo el hermoso y delicado cerezo con los dos niños, estuviera a escasos metros de una aldea en llamas.

Odiaba las guerras. Odiaba la muerte. Odiaba ver a su aldea destruida. Odiaba que su hermano corriera peligro. Odiaba no poder hacer nada. Odiaba no poder evitar la destrucción de su aldea. Odiaba que llegara el día en que no podría proteger a su hermano.

Se puso de cuclillas en frente de la mujer, observó a los dos niños y a las últimas hojas que caían. No quería mirar el fuego que se desataba a su espalda. Si tan solo pudiera olvidar lo que había dejado atrás: el caos y la muerte; si tan solo pudiera entregarse a la fragancia fresca del cerezo, al amor de una mujer…

Pero la belleza era efímera. Se marchita y muere. Pero es en el momento de la muerte cuando se muestra nuestra verdadera naturaleza y la delicadeza de un cerezo, había aliviado el dolor de una quemadura del fuego. Vio la última flor caer, sobre la mejilla de la niña, y al árbol secarse. La muerte del cerezo había sido noble, porque salvó la vida de la niña.

**OoO**

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron, un ninja de Konoha se acercó a ellos. Inmediatamente, reconoció a Itachi y le increpó con dureza:

—¿Dónde están los malditos de tus padre, Uchiha? ¿Dónde se han metido esos malnacidos?

Itachi apretó la mandíbula, pero no se dignó a mirarlo. Él sabía, perfectamente, que nadie en la aldea había pasado por alto que la bestia llevaba el Sharingan en los ojos. Sabía que era demasiado sospechoso y peligroso para dejarlo pasar...

Sin embargo, no le importaba. Él tan solo quería que el hombre se callara, para que no interrumpiera el sueño de la mujer y de su hermano. Pero, el ninja continuó insistiendo, desesperado.

—Abukara—dijo alguien desde atrás.

Itachi reconoció la voz de Sarutobi, el Tercer Hokage.

—Regresa a tu escuadrón.

—Sí. Señor.

—Itachi, ¿te encuentras bien?—le preguntó el hombre, con un tono de voz tranquilo.

El niño se giró hacia él e hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo y de respuesta. El Tercero se veía exhausto, no solo en cuerpo, también psicológicamente.

—Tu hermano Sasuke—dijo el hombre, en tono conciliador, cuando notó los dos bultos en las piernas de la mujer— ¿Sabes dónde están Fugaku y Mikoto?

El niño negó.

Sarutobi lo miró con atención. Itachi Uchiha había salvado a su hermano menor… deseó que Fugaku y Mikoto aparecieran pronto. No quería saber más nada de niños sin padres… Un suspiro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Mebuki, veo que ya despiertas.

La mujer, Mebuki, le dedicó una sonrisa tenue, al tiempo que quitaba unas cuantas flores que habían caído sobre los niños.

—Debes regresar a la aldea. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

La mujer asintió. Itachi se acercó para recoger a su hermano y ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

_Mebuki_, repitió mentalmente el Uchiha, nunca olvidaría ese nombre. La mujer le puso la mano en la mejilla, a modo de despedida, y antes de marcharse, lanzó una mirada triste al tronco negro que había albergado el espíritu que sanó a su hija.

—Itachi, acompáñame, por favor. Daremos un recorrido por los alrededores—murmuró Sarutobi. No era conveniente permanecer más tiempo fuera de la aldea. Pronto, tendría que dar las noticias y tomar importantes decisiones.

**OoO**

Mebuki Haruno abrazó a su esposo en cuanto lo vio. No necesitó palabras para explicarle lo que había hecho. El hombre, Kizashi Haruno, devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y alzó a su hija.

El clan Haruno tenía un pacto con los espíritus del árbol del cerezo. Su principal actividad era el cuido de dichos árboles durante todo el año. El pacto se remontaba de muchos años atrás y cada Haruno dedicaba su vida al cuido de los cerezos. Cuando la pequeña Sakura resultó herida durante el ataque, Mebuki Haruno invocó al espíritu protector de la familia y le pidió que sanara a la niña. Con esto, el esprítu del cerezo pagaría la deuda que le debían a los Haruno y serían libres.

Kizashi sonrió. Si bien, habían perdido la capacidad de contactarlos, lo agradecía infinitamente, porque habían salvado a su hija.

El espíritu del cerezo había sanado a su hija. La besó y Sakura esbozó una de sus primeras sonrisas.

**OoO**

Al otro lado de la aldea, Itachi Uchiha apareció en la puerta de su casa, acompañado por el Tercer Hokage.

Su madre corrió a verlos, besó la frente de su hijo y tomó al pequeño. Sin embargo, dirigió una mirada fría a Sarutobi, que continuó con su camino sin decir nada.

—Has hecho bien, Itachi. Protegiste a tu hermano—dijo su padre.

El niño no dijo nada, había algo extraño. La mayoría de los presentes, todos Uchiha, observaban con recelo el camino que había seguido el tercer Hokage. Escuchó murmullos y quejas. A él no le pasó desapercibido, que ninguno parecía herido o, si quiera, cansado.

—Las cosas cambiaran para nosotros—dijo Fugaku.

Itachi lo sabía. Nadie olvidaría el Sharingan en los ojos de fuego de la bestia... y, seguramente, el Clan Uchiha tendría que pagar por eso.

* * *

Gracias por leer. :)

Este es mi primer fic que tiene como protagonista a Itachi Uchiha. Mi primer acercamiento a su personalidad, entonces, traté de relatar su inteligencia, amor fraterno, pacifismo... Espero haberlo hecho bien.

**Cualquier comentario, crítica, duda que tengan, espero me lo hagan saber**.

Muchas gracias por leer, Saludos!


End file.
